


Oh, My Angel

by Meatball8581



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Black Character(s), Devils, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Possessive Jeon Jungkook, Smut, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball8581/pseuds/Meatball8581
Summary: A girl named Lola have to go through life as a rare person but what happens when she finds love but with the wrong person.Or Lola falls in love with Jungkook but it’s not all sunny and rainbowsI’m sorry I’m really bad at summaries, I hope you like it.This is my first time making a book with different sex relationship, but I am making this because of the lack of black female representation, I hope you like it.More tags will be added as the story progress. 😊💜💜
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Lalisa Manoban/Original Female Character, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin





	Oh, My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the pilot I hope you guys enjoy. More tags will be added as the store progress

Orange and pinks bled into the sky as the sun slowly started to slip away. I closed my eyes and breathed in the crisp fall air, I opened them slowly as I said“I’m going to miss doing this with you.”

I could see him turn his head through my peripheral vision he was making that face, the face he made to show me everything was fine, but it wasn’t, I was leaving for America in two days and my dad he was-.

“I’ll wait for you ,” He whispers. It was so quiet I almost didn’t hear him.  
I turned my head to look at him, “Promise,” I said voice cracking at the end, I told myself I wasn’t going to cry, and yet here I am, red nose and all.  
He gave a light smile, his hair falling to the ground, his cheeks all chubby from his baby fat and said “I-.“

A heavy book was slammed down on the table startling me from my day dream.  
“Hey can you focus for a second,” my friend Sam said as she put her hands on her hips giving me a stern look. Her dark braids fell just below her jaw, framing her face. She looked beautiful. Anyone with two eyes could see it. Her lips that weren’t big but weren’t small earthier, she had chocolate brown eyes that were so deep you could get lost in them. And her skin looked like the richest dark chocolate, like me.

“I’m sorry,” I said looking up at her, “but I’m just so excited I finally get to go back to Korea.”

Sam sighed and started rubbing the bridge between her nose and forehead “I get that but we really need to focus,”

I nodded my head and looked back up at her but I couldn’t focus. I was too excited I was going to go back home after 12 years. It has been 12 whole years since I last saw Jungkook, I remembered how chubby and short he was. I used to make fun of his height 24/7. I wonder if he still looks the same. I stifled a giggle in my hand thinking about all the stupid stuff me and him use to do back in elementary school.

“Lola , can you please pay attention,” Sam said irritation melting off her words, “ you have to learn how to control your powers before you leave for Korea.”

“But I already know how to control my powers,'' I said, pouting.

A sigh fell from sams lips “ I know it’s boring and annoying, and it must suck being taught how to use your magic at 20, but you-you are not like any normal person with powers, yours is special, “ Sam said walking to me placing her hand on my shoulder “ and it’s also very dangerous, so you need to learn.”  
I looked down not wanting to look her in the face cause I know,she’s right. She’s always right.

“Out of all the people in the world, why did mom have to fall in love with an angel,” I sigh, laying my top half of my body on the round table placed in the middle of my room.

“Oh come on I know people who would kill to be an angel ,”

“I don’t know why, it sucks there are so many rules like, don’t let anyone know you are an angel, don’t use your powers,always wear eye contact so no one can see your eyes, and the list goes on and on.”

“Those rules are made to keep you safe, do you know how much people would want to use you and most of them don’t have good intentions,” she said walking back to the front of my room, I rolled my eyes.

“I can’t even count on my fingers how many times I’ve heard that from my mom.”

“Yes, because she doesn't want what happened to your dad to happen to you,” Sam said. I closed my mouth as a bitter taste started to flood in. I looked away from Sam's eyes as memories of my dad's last words ranged in my ear “don’t let anyone know who you are.”

“That was low,” I said, wiping the tears that started to trail.

“I know but you need to know what’s at stake if you don’t know how to control your powers,” she said walking over to a tissue box next to my bed and handing me it.

I grabbed a piece of tissue and blew my nose.

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered while patting my head.

“It’s ok, I’m good, let's finish up .”I said, tossing the tissue into the mini trash bin next to me.

The next day

“ Mom, I told you I’m going to be okay,” I said, hugging my mom back for the Nth time.

“I know but, it’s just my baby girl is leaving me by myself. She said sobbing into my shoulder.

My mom was a beautiful African Asian woman. She had black hair that was very kinky and curly but very long and beautiful. It was like each curl told a different story.

She had almond shaped eyes and light brown irises her skin was a milk chocolate color that glowed during the sunset she was just a regular old human, people like to make jokes that her power was “never aging,” but she’ll laugh and just say “ no black just don’t crack, and Asians, don’t raisin.” 

She was born and raised in Korea were she met my father Amare, he was going to Korean for a study abroad trip and they fell in love at first sight we lived in Korea until I turned 8 years old that’s when my father went missing people said he left us but I knew he didn’t I still remember his panicked expression when he left me in the store I still remember his words like it happened yesterday.

“No I’m not you’ll still have Bella,” I said pointing at the black cat that was sitting in the window.

“ It's not the same,” my mom said hugging me tighter.

20 minutes later

“ Man I’m surprised we made it on time,” Sam said trying to catch her breath. We had stayed at my house longer than we were supposed to, ( because my mom was not letting us leave) but somehow we made it.

We sat down in our seats “ you ready for a 12 hour flight,” Sam said with a cheeky smile.

“I guess,” I said about to pop in my head phones 

1 hour on the flight, I was in the bathroom splashing water on my face I looked up into the mirror I had my moms almond eyes but I had my dads Irises I had his plump lips and his thick eyebrows but I got my moms button and her 3C hair that fell just below shoulders my skin looked more liked my dad “Darky and beautiful,” that’s what my mom would tell me.

When I walked back to my seat I saw Sam was sleeping. The way she was resting her head on the arm rest looked uncomfortable so I sat down next to her and pushed her head on my shoulder once I was finished I popped in my headphones again letting the waves of the music drift me to sleep.

When I opened my eyes I looked over and saw Sam reading a book, scratch that a magazine. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes so that I could see a bit better, It was a Korean magazine. There was a guy on the cover posing I couldn’t get a good look at him before Sam put the magazine down.

“ I see you're finally awake,” She said looking at me “ I was just thinking, why do you want to go to Korea so bad, like I get it, it was your childhood but I feel like there's something more to it.”

I looked away, sometimes it feels like her powers are mind reading, “ there is.”

“It was that Jungook, kid huh,” I whipped my head shocked that she knew who it was.

“How di-“

“Mrs.choi was talking about him she said that your dad wasn’t the only reason they had to leave Korea,”

“Why would she say that, and his name is Jungkook,” if I can remember correctly.

“Lola your mom said he was a-,”

“AIRPLANE WILL BE LANDING IN A FEW MINUTES,” a voice said, throwing the speaker next to us.

“What were you saying?” I asked looking back at her.

“Nothing,” she said, turning around and reopening her magazine. I put my hand over it and she looked at me with irritation.

“Tell me,” I said lifting my eyebrow trying to look more intimidating, she just rolled her eyes and said a quick I got to go to the bathroom, she got up and walked away from leaving me by myself I just rolled my eyes and popped my headphones back in until I noticed the magazine she was reading laying in her seat I picked it up and got a better look at it.

The man that was sitting the was handsome, very very handsome his hair fell just below his nose it was parted in the middle so you could see his sharp eyes brows and his intense eyes he was looking at something thing to his left, he looked kinda angry he had broad shoulders and and he looked pretty buff, I looked over to see who it was. I almost choked when I saw big bold Hangul letters “JEON JUNGKOOK”.

I continued to read : Jungkook's father has officially confirmed he will pass his company down to him, read more on page 18.

I quickly turned the page to 18 so I could read more: Mr. Jeon (the devil man) one of the most powerful men alive has confirmed he is passing his 2 billion company to his son Jungkook.

‘Devil man?’ I thought to myself why are they calling him devil man.

“Hey get ready, we're about to land, get ready,” Sam said sitting down next to me, I looked up at her and nodded my head still trying to wrap my head around what I just saw.

We had finally made it to the apartment we are going to be staying at. It was really close to the college we’ll be going to, we had walked into our apartment. It was small and cozy. It was big enough for two people, it was perfect. When you walk in there is a closet for you to put your shoes and jackets. 

Next to it were drowes that went on until the living room, next to the door were white hard floors where you leave your inside slippers. 

Then there was a small step up that led to the kitchen/ dining room/ living room. The kitchen was pretty small but Sam and I are not much cooks so it’s ok.

next to the kitchen sink was a washing machine next to the washing machine was a counter then there was a fridge and the stove across from that was more counters but high chairs were pushed under theme on the other side then there was a big empty space where we can put our sofa and tv there was stairs that lead up to the second floor were we could put our beds it was very comfy.

The walls were a mat black just like the carpet, ‘must have been from the person who was here before us’ I thought.

“I really just want to go upstairs and lay down,” Sam said she looked really tired even though we slept most of the time on the plane.

“Well to bad we have to go shopping,” I said with a big teeth smile, Sam just rolled her eyes and was about to walk away before I grabbed her arm, she turned around and lifted up her eyebrow as if asking me what’s up “are devils real?”

It felt like she was looking at me for hours but it was only a few seconds “is that a real question, she said looking at me. I nodded my head yes.

“Didn’t your mom teach you about this,” Sam said “I get that I’m the smart one of this friend ship but damn, I started to feel more like a teacher then a friend,” I playfully slapped her arm as she let out a chuckle.

“That didn’t answer my question,” I said looking at her we were kinda the same height but she was taller by an inch.

“Yes they are real” she said taking off her backpack filled with random necessities “in fact there is a whole family of devils. That is currently ruling the world as we speak.

I took in a deep breath at the new, how did I not know this? “The only reason why they are so beloved is because 1: they are very powerful and 2: they are supposedly very breathtaking.”

“So people let them stay in power because of their looks?”

“I think your mom did a very good job with caging you from the real world, people don’t care, all they care about is money and power and the family of “devils” have both of them.” Sam said.

I have never felt more stupid then I do right now as I was looking at Sam“How did I not know this?”

“Because school doesn't teach you shit, everything you wanna know you have to seek it yourself,” she said, taking some clothes out of her suitcase. “Now I’m going to take a shower to get the smell of sweat off me.”

“Wait, one more thing. Who are the family of devils?”

“Simple, it’s the Jeons.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk to me here is my Twitter https://twitter.com/home  
> I love you guys thank you for reading 💜💜💜💜


End file.
